


8-ball

by Desolate_Smog



Series: small fics for the soul (writer's month 2020) [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Gen, Magic Tricks, Property Damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolate_Smog/pseuds/Desolate_Smog
Summary: Virgil knows full well that he should never listen to Remus.Writer's Month 2020, Day 8 - eight
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: small fics for the soul (writer's month 2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859371
Kudos: 19
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	8-ball

"Look what your dear old duke's got, Virgey." Remus said as he approached Virgil.

Understandably, Virgil was concerned and wanted nothing to do with this, whatever it was.

"I can see it in your wide racoony eyes," Remus tutted, a hand over his heart as if he had proper emotions that could be hurt. "You don't trust me. You didn't even let me finish talking, you saggy nipple."

"No," Virgil said, nodding and speed walking out of the room, "I really don't trust you."

"But look!" Remus shouted, running up and pulling out an 8-ball. He handed it out to Virgil like it was a dead bird delivered by a cat.

"You stole a pool ball." Virgil was no longer trying to escape, which was probably the intention of the move.

"Not just any pool ball, Virge!" Remus grinned sharply. "An 8-ball! This one's _magic._ "

Virgil raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Right. You found one of those 'magic 8-balls', the kind that you shake and it tells you different answers."

"No, but that sounds interesting, tell me more about how you shake these balls." Remus said with a shoulder shimmy.

"Oh, gods take me."

Remus leaned in further, grinning wider as Virgil realised his mistake. "Ooo kinky."

Virgil scowled at him and pushed the 8-ball into Remus' chest. "Go away."

"No can do Virgey-poo," Remus said. He grabbed the 8-ball and pushed it towards Virgil's face. Virgil leaned away from it while regretting not escaping when he had the chance.

"I haven't finished explaining yet! THIS 8-ball can magically make people appear."

"It's an 8-ball." Virgil deadpanned.

"You don't be _lieve_ in my magic?"

"No."

Remus cackled. "Ah, Anxie you crack me up."

He wiped away a fake tear and sighed. "Okay, ready, sET GO!"

Remus spun around and launched the 8-ball into the closest window, shattering it and also what sounded like a pot outside. Virgil yelped and made an aborted attempt to pull Remus away from the sudden noise until his brain caught up and he punched Remus in the arm instead.

" _What the hell?_ " Virgil hissed at him.

Remus had an ecstatic look in his eyes and raised a finger to his lips with a giggle. He had barely completed the movement when Patton and Logan appeared, both looking worried. Janus wasn't far behind them, looking far less worried and more deeply annoyed.

"What was that, kiddos? Is everything okay?"

"See? What'd I tell ya Virge?" Remus said, nudging Virgil with his shoulder. "It's magic! It works on snake-boy all the time!"

Virgil glared at him before he put his head in his hands and tried to step away. Remus pulled him back into an awkwardly sweaty side-hug. "I am not with him, I swear."

Despite his protest, Virgil got stuck in the lectures about indoor safety and appropriate actions anyway.


End file.
